


Katara and Zuko being parents™️

by multifandom_hufflepuff



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dadko, F/M, Gaang (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar) as Family, How Do I Tag, Katara and Zuko (Avatar) are Parents, Momtara, Pining, Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Soft Toph, Toph Beifong & Zuko Friendship, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko and Katara are parents to the Gaang, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_hufflepuff/pseuds/multifandom_hufflepuff
Summary: Toph has trouble sleeping due to a horrible nightmare. She searches for the comfort and assurance from Katara and Zuko.Short and fluffy book that consists of Soft Toph and precanon Zutara being parents vibes.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Katara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Katara and Zuko being parents™️

**Author's Note:**

> One thing to note- I'm sorry if the characters seem kinda out of character. I just really wanted to write soft Toph being soft with Sparky ( her brother but also sometimes acts like her dad) and Katara (acts like her mother basically almost all the time).
> 
> Also Zutara isn't dating yet in this fic lol :(

Toph always joked about Katara and Zuko being her parents _(she always said it in an annoying tone when they parented her)_ but at this moment she really needed them. 

She had been sleeping peacefully when she started to dream of a nightmare;one where everyone of her friends- family dies. She yells as she watched Suki die, followed by Sokka, Aang, Zuko and Katara. She yells and trashes in her sleep. 

**_It's not real._ **

**_It's_** **_just a dream._**

She woke up, head pounding, swearing and an inaudible scream coming out from her lips. 

> **Katara**. _She needed Katara._

Or maybe Zuko. _Perhaps Zuko would understand her more._

She decided to try Zuko first as she was undoubtedly more closer to him _(room wise and friendship wise)._ She ran to his room and pushed the door open.

 _He wasn't there_.

She couldn't feel his usual steady heartbeat. 

“Sparky?”. 

No answer. The image of Zuko dying comes tauntingly back in her mind.

_Stop it. Stop it Toph._

He probably just couldn't sleep. She paused to think where he could possibly be at this time of hour. 

_Toph, you have sesamic sense for spirit's sake!_

She tries to find him but her sesamic sense weren't clear. It seems as if her panic and stress was blocking it. 

_Katara.She needs Katara._

She runs to Katara's room and practically kicks the door open. She feels relieved as she hears muffled screams- wait _screams_? Katara wasn't alone. 

Sure enough it took her a second for her to realize Zuko was with Katara. If it was a normal night she would have made fun of them and tease that they were dating or something _(Though she knew his heart raced when Katara was around and vice versa)_ but the sight _(shut up about the blind jokes)_ of them there made her cry and break down in front of Katara's doorway.

Katara and Zuko exchanged worried glances. At that moment, their inner _dadko_ and _momtara_ jumped out.

They quickly pulled Toph inside and Katara closed the door behind her. 

“Champ what's wrong?”, Zuko asked as he gently brings Toph to sit on Katara's bed. 

Toph didn't answer but kept crying. Of course Katara and Zuko had seen Toph crying before _(she was closest to them the most in the gang)_ but this time it was different. 

_She saw them die. ~~They all might be dead in a mere couple of days.~~_

Katara wrapped her arms around Toph and hugged the 12 year old girl. Toph gave in Katara's motherly touch and cried into her lap. Katara exchanged a look with Zuko again, he nodded as if he understood what she meant. 

“Champ, what happened?”. He softly rufflef her hair _(Zuko's way of showing how much he cared to Toph)._

Toph exhaled a deep breath, _one she didn't know she had been holding._

“I- I saw a nightmare. You were dead Zuko. So was Katara a-and Sokka and Suki and Aang”. 

Zuko and Katara froze. They also realized Toph used their real names- that wasn't good. Toph only used their real names when she was serious. 

“I'm scared”, Toph admitted to the two teenagers. “I don't want to see you guys die- I don't want to die in war”.

“It's gonna be okay Toph. We're here right now, we all are”, Zuko assured. He held Toph's hand and squeezed it. Katara nodded in agreement.

“I'm sorry for bothering you guys. I know I'm supposed to be strong b-but..”.

Katara interjected,“Toph, you're 12 years old. You might be the most strongest earthbender but _you're still a kid_. It's okay to be scared, it's okay to cry. It's okay to act your age”.

“We're here for you Champ”. 

Toph felt her tears lessen and her heart slowing down back to normal. Spirits, who knew how much the Gaang had made her sensitive? 

“C-can I sleep here tonight?”. 

Katara smiled,“Of course”.

Katara laid down on her bed with Toph who was hugging her tightly as if scared of letting go. 

Zuko got up to leave,a smile playing at his lips as he saw Toph _(his little sister he could've had instead of a homicidal one)_ almost asleep with Katara, the girl he was secretly head over heels for. The girl who only minutes ago, before Toph barged in,was comforting him.

He smiled again and placed the blankets over the two girls. He was about to walk out when Toph called out for him.

“Sparky can you stay too? I'm sure _Katara_ wouldn't mind”. There's a noticable _tone_ in Toph's voice that suggested as if she knew something. 

Zuko arched an eyebrow _(ignoring the butterflies in his stomach),_

“Is that okay with you Katara?”.

Katara blushed, “Why wouldn't it be?”. ~~_(Because you're in love with him duh and him being beside you makes your heart beat as if you were being chased)._~~

She gave him a little smile and nudged at the empty spot beside Toph's right. 

Zuko returned her smile and laid down beside the two girls. He wrapped his hands around them both. 

Toph chuckled to herself, these two were in _love_ with each other but neither knew it.

“Thanks guys. Goodnight”. 

She slowly felt her eyelids getting heavy as Zuko and Katara bided her goodnight too.

Soon enough, _Toph was peacefully asleep_. 

“Thank you”, Katara whispered to Zuko, careful not to wake the little girl up. 

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed, “For what?”.

Katara smiled and placed a chaste but sweet kiss on his forehead.

“For staying with us”.

There's a double meaning in her sentence. She's grateful for him being there at that moment but she's alos grateful he _came back._ She's grateful he's changed. She's grateful for all her little moments with Zuko, either it's in a crowded room, with Toph or just the _two of them._

“ _ **Always**_ ”.

And with that, Zuko closed his eyes and dozed off. 

Katara smiled, fully aware that they look like two parents holding their daughter. _It felt like that._

And she was okay with that. 

She whispers goodnight to the two already asleep friends she was hugging and smiles as her eyelids dropped, bringing her to sleep.


End file.
